In the field of communications, several standardized interfaces have been adopted for establishing electrical connection to communication lines. One such interface is the miniature jack, referred to as a modular jack, that has been adopted by the U.S. Federal Communications Commission as the standard connector for connecting telephone equipment to telephone lines. This jack, however, has a multiple of versions--a four contact version, a six contact version, and an eight contact version. Another such interface is a data jack introduced by the IBM Company as a token ring connector data jack.
With multiple standards like this, there is a problem in providing the appropriate interface at the location where the associated equipment is to be installed. This problem is increased when a building is prewired and preconnectorized in anticipation of the use of a variety of equipment. One solution is to provide the building with an array of each of the standard jacks at each potential equipment site. This is expensive and some of the jacks may never be used. Another solution is to make a best estimate of what particular piece of equipment will be used at each site and install only the associated interface at each site. While this is less expensive initially, if the estimate is in error, it is necessary to disconnect the jack from the conductors of the associated communication line and then connect the correct jack to these conductors. This change is not one that is easily done by the typical user. It, therefore, usually involves the use of a crafts person and thereby results in relatively large expense to the user.